A Well Rounded Education
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: Sarada wants to train. She wants to be the best. She wants to train with the best. She just wants to be hokage someday. Is that so much to ask? She does not think so and there is one person who will stop at nothing to make sure she is the greatest Kunoichi the village has ever seen. One-shot.


Authors note: This happens just after Sasuke begins to come home more often. The field trip is in part based off of the one in the genins go to in Mist. Only this time it is the team that is going on the exchange instead of the whole class. So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

Sarada watched her father and Boruto walk off to train and did her best not the stomp her foot in annoyance. A pothole in the street would not do any of them any good, and as they were right outside her house she was even more careful. No need to crack the foundation and have to move again. Her mother would kill her.

Speaking of, Sarada recognised the outline of her mother not too far off. The medic had made it a point to start coming home earlier after being thoroughly chided by a disapproving glare late one evening from Sasuke. He thought Sarada had not noticed, but under the disapproval there was concern. His wife had noticed too. Over the next few days Sakura had been coming home earlier and earlier. The day before she had managed to get home in time to make dinner and today she was home slightly earlier than that.

Early enough to not be tired or have to start dinner right away. Sakura waved, rushing up to meet her beloved daughter and immediately noticed the scowl that had etched itself in the young girls cheeks. She held back a giggle, knowing how well that would go down right now. Sarada had no idea how much she looked like young Sasuke in moments like these.

The dark haired girl relaxed in her mothers presence and, though she did not say it or show it, she was happy to have the comfort of her mama. Sakura wrapped an arm around her daughters shoulder. "Sarada-chan, everything ok?" she asked, knowing the likely reason behind the pout.

"Bortuto is sparring with Papa."

Sakura nodded. She had seen the pair leaving just moments ago as they passed her. She was glad that Sasuke had found a protege. He liked to keep busy and Boruto's training would assist in that when he was in the village. Admittedly she had hoped he would train Sarada more... Sakura looked to her daughter and knew the girl had to be disappointed, but she was tough. Sarada was upset now, but she would never say anything to Sasuke. That was between those two and Sakura had already stepped in once. She would not do that again unless Sarada asked her to.

She had half a mind to march down and find out where Konohamaru was but she knew the likely answer. If Boruto had wandered off to find Sasuke then he had already been training with the brown haired man. Sakura squeezed the pair of narrow shoulders, carful not to hurt her. "I know I'm not your father, but we could spar if you like."

Sarada paused for a moment and then nodded. Sakura smiled and the two began to walk off together. "Good," she said enthusiastically. It would be fun to see how much progress Sarada had made. Of course the medic would hold back about 90% of her power to be safe but maybe this could be an additional way to bond with her little girl. "This is going to be fun, don't you think?"

Sarada was not sure if it would be, but her mother seemed convinced so she put her best foot froward. "Yep."

* * *

Sparring with her mother had been more fun than she had thought it would be. They had decimated the terrain of a distant training ground that looked like it had been destroyed previously by a force of nature. Or a set of fists. Either way she had fun just as her mother promised. In addition she had to admit that she had learned something too. Her mother had briefly coached her on chakra control. It had been a quick lesson to be sure, as Sarada had always displayed excellent chakra control, but her mother had more experience.

Sadly the session had to be cut short. She had been called on a mission and her whole team had been on the way to Suna that very evening. They had prepped and left. Apparently there was some sort of last minute change in the genin exchange programs. They had been scheduled to go to Rain the next week but the Hokage had decided to change the roster up a bit. It mattered very little in the end. One exchange trip was much like another.

They treked for a few days, trudging through mud and then sand until Sunagakure emerged from the dunes. As expected they were met at the gate by another team about the same age. The two senseis greeted one another and Konohamaru sheepishly turned around to address his team. "Sorry guys, it seems they need me now so I'll leave you with Ryu-san's team. They'll show you around. Try not the get into trouble." The last part was directed at Boruto who shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. With a smile their sensei took off towards the Kage tower and suddenly the change in the roster made sense.

Sarada turned to find the female of the other team extending a hand out in greeting. "Welcome to our village! I'm Haruhi of Suna's Genin Team 5, and these are my team-mates Baken and Shoro." Sarada was pleasantly surprised to find that Haruhi was very friendly, as were her team-mates, although they seemed far less chatty then she was. Without much notice they were walking towards what looked to be guest housing, very nice guest housing. Sarada guessed that this was all part of the plan. There would be a bath, a formal meal, and then the teams would go on a grand tour of the village together. Konoha and Suna were on the best terms out of all the villages, in part because their Kages were such good friends, a relationship the two villages had every intention of fostering.

Her boys introduced themselves and then suddenly all eyes were on her waiting for some indication as to who she was. "Oh sorry, I'm Sarada Uchiha. Pleasure to meet you all."

She was not used to being the center of attention but the second she said her name all eyes were on her. Their energetic host Haruhi stepped towards her and grabbed her hands, which Sarada found to be more than a little odd, but the girl seemed to be ernest and extremely excited. "You're really Sarada Uchiha?" Sarada nodded and watched as the other girl's pale yellow eyes danced in wonder. She was not the only one either. The two boys on the team seemed as excited as Haruhi and suddenly Sarada felt as though she knew what this was all about. She flashed an understanding smile trying to get the team before her to calm down enough to continue.

She was an Uchiha. Most people would find it hard to recognise her without her sharingans on display. It did not happen often but when she did find herself in such situations it was because the individual had a keen interest in the sharingan, or more typically her notorious father. She did her best not to sigh when a squeal arrupeted from the young nin before her, who was still holding onto her. "I knew it!" the girl cried before jumping a little. "I just knew it. Living with your mom must be so cool!"

Sarada blinked a few times for good measure. Had she heard Haruhi correctly? Was all this gushing over... "...Mama?"

It was no mistake. Suna Team 5 nodded collectively and Sarada could not help the involuntary raise of her brow. "Yeah. Sakura-sama is so cool!"

Sakura-sama? Cool? Sarada could hardly believe her ears. "Really?" The word escaped her lips and the three that stood before her were watching her with confusion marring their features, Haruhi looking particularly perturbed. The questions and statements started coming back to back as the genins started to list off everything they knew about her mother.

"Well yeah. She's the Number one Kunoichi medic in the world. She's a Sannin and protege of two Hokages. She is a world class fighter and a war hero."

"yeah, she saved thousands in the war. To-san says he would have died without Sakura-sama on the front lines."

"She can destroy mountains with a single punch. Gaara-sama says so. Says she saved Kankuro-san and helped to save him."

"Does she destroy training grounds? She must be fun to train with."

"They say she was the first to take down an Akatsuki member, Sasori No Dana. Has she ever told you the story?"

"I would love to study under her. She must know so much about poisons..."

Sarada took the breath that Haruhi had let out wistfully to butt in. "How do you know all this?" she asked truly interested but also a bit preoccupied. Listed all together her mothers achievements sounded quite impressive. They were impressive.

Haruhi pointed to a building not too far down the street that had the word 'Library' written across the sign. "It's in our records. The ones in your village are probably much more complete. I bet she's done a lot more that our records don't talk about. When we come to visit you I'd love to see them if I can." The girl smiled brightly as they turned to the hotel. The smile faded as a bell chimed out. "Ah! Sensei's going to scold us. We're running late," she said as they quickly guided their new friends into the guest housing quarters to get ready for a meal.

As Haruhi showed her to the room the girl bounced on her heals before leaning in. "Sorry. I got a little carried away a few minutes ago. I want to be a medic nin, you see." Well that explained it to an extent, Sarada thought. She could not say the girls admiration had been unfounded, just unexpected and now Sarada felt as though she had been left out of some sort of big secret that the rest of the world seemed to know about but she did not. Thankfully it could be easily rectified by a trip to the records department. She had this girl to thank for enlightening her, so to speak.

Sarada smiled gently back at the bubbly nin that she was sure was going to be a new friend whether Sarada wanted her to be or not. "I will tell Mama you asked after her."

Had they known each other longer Sarada was sure she would have been engulfed into a bear hug, but Haruhi was smart enough to know that the Uchiha was more reserved than that. Even so the thankful expression that radiated off of the Suna nin was beginning to embarrass her. "Thank you so much Sarada-chan! Tell her Haruhi of Suna wants to be just like her one day." With a bounce and a wave the sand nin disappeared down the hall, most likely going to set up their next meeting and meal.

Sarada frowned as she let the warm water rinse the dirt off her skin. How had she not know all of those things about her own mother? Of course she had known some of them, but not all and that did not sit well with her. She was going to have to find out more.

* * *

When Sarada mentioned the words of the kind Suna genin Haruhi, her mother had blushed quite a lot, to her fathers amusement. The pink haired woman waved it off after a few minutes, but had been clearly pleased that someone had such a high opinion of her career.

For her part Sarada had watched her mother with a keen interest from under her red rimmed glasses. She was trying to see all the things she had missed all those years. She had managed to piece together some information just by asking Konohamaru on their way back to the village and then she had briefly looked into some files that were on public record before she had made her way home.

From what she had learned she had been underestimating the petite woman she had known all her life.

Much of what she learned was about her powers. Perfect charka control and a sharp intellect had given her mother the ability to punch with inhuman strength, but it also gave her the most precise surgical abilities known to the medical community. She was also known for her drive and perseverance which ultimately, under the Godaime's tutalidge, had given her the ability to acquire the 100 healings jutsu. Only two people on the planet had that tiny diamond on their foreheads. And apparently, all the fainting had been due to the fact that when recuperating from it's use her chakra was severely depleted, a state that could last up to three years if she used the chakra resivoir to it's full capacity. There were so many things she had not known about.

She was glad to have met Haruhi. Now she finally had a more complete view of her mother and understood how strong the woman really was. Her fathers curt comment to Orochimaru finally made sense. No, his wife was not weak. Her mother was not weak.

Therefore when Boruto knocked on their door a few evenings later looking for a quick training session before dinner Sarada was not put out at all. Nor was she upset. Instead, when the males reached the door, she approached her mother who had just emerged from a quick nap after a long shift at the hospital.

"Mama," she called boldly catching her mother just before the woman was about to put on her apron. "do you think you could train me?" she asked watching as her mothers action stilled and a confused expression drifted across her loving face.

"You want to spar?" Sakura had not expected to hear that. Of course she knew that Sarada had fun the last time they went out to the training grounds. Even so, her little girl was always so serious. Having fun on the training grounds was not always the same as putting in serious work and Sarada rarely did anything that was just for fun.

The Uchiha heir smiled up at her mother, feeling a little flustered. "I guess. I want you to train me," she said hopefully.

Green eyes grew brighter, which Sarada had always enjoyed watching. As much as she loved her own dark eyes, she had always secretly wanted her mothers colourful ones, so long as she could still get the sharingan. Powerful hands clasped before the medic in excitement. "In medical nin jutsu?"

"In everything," Sarada clarified, twisting her hands behind her back. She had not expected this to be so nerve wracking. Usually her mother was the easier of her two parents to approach.

"I'd be happy to Sarada-chan..."

Sarada could hear the hesitancy in her voice as her usually enthusiastic parent turned her head to the side and scratched the back of her neck, looking a great deal like a female Nanadamie Hokage just then. "But," the young girl added softly, slightly disappointed at having been turned down by one parent only to have the other now turning her down as well.

"But I am not the expert in many of the fields you will be studying. I will not be able to fully help you with everything you need. I cannot really help you train your sharingan effectively." That was true. Her mother was a great kunoichi, there was no denying that, but there were somethings the Uchiha matriarch could not help her with, and could never really help her with. "And I may be the strongest but Lee-san and Sasuke-kun are far superior to me in their taijutsu technique." Sarada was all set to accept this as a rejection and did her best to hold her chin up high. She was not used to being turned away by her mother and she could already feel the clenching sensation within her chest. Sakura reached out with a smile, smoothing her hair down. "I am not saying no. Of course I will train you as best I can, but I think I know of someone who may be able to help you with more. Two someones in fact. I'll give them a call," she promised with a sharp nod.

In a way the answer was exactly what Sarada had been hoping for, albeit a slightly altered version. Her mother would train her in what she could, and find others to train her in what she could not. Really it was a win win, thus Sarada accepted it with a smirk.

"Can we spar then?" Sarada asked hopefully. She truly had fun the last time and sparing with her mother did help with her control. Studying the way her mother distributed chakra was like watching a master. It turned out there were few better at chakra control than her mother. She would learn all she could about that fundamental skill from the woman who had passed the talent on to her.

The smile turned to a grin as the strongest woman in the world set down her apron and grabbed her combat gloves from a table near by. "Yes of course we can. Let's go change a landscape."

* * *

It had been a few afternoons since she had requested to train with her mother and true to Sakura's word she had made time every day to oversee her chakra control or spar. At the rate they were going the hokage might ask them to slow down on the sparing sessions. They were causing a lot of damage and she had to wonder how her mother and the Godaime had trained in years past.

But today instead of heading to their usual training ground, one that looked less like a typical place to try new jutsu and more like a natural distater or two had struck it, they were approaching training ground 4.

"Mama, who are we meeting?" Sarada asked, excited and just a little bit nervous. She had a few ideas as to who it would be. Some of them she would be thrilled to see, others less so. If it was Ebisu she might just run in the other direction. Even if he had been Konohamaru's sensei she still as not fond of the prospect. And as much as she liked Lee-san he could be more than a little intense and she was not sure their personalities would mesh if they were one on one with no buffer. Sarada chastised herself. If her mother had called this person she would train with them, no matter what. It meant they were the best and she wanted to learn from the best in order to become the best.

Sakura looked around the trees and checked her watch. "Your new mentor for taijutsu."

"Lee-san?" Sarada had often heard that he was the best, hands down, at taijutsu. She knew for a fact that his son Metal was certainly very good when he could get passed his nervousness. Now that her mama had mentioned taijutsu she was almost positive she would see green spandex appear from around a tree any second. This time tomorrow she would be doing hand stand laps around the village.

Sakura could not help but giggle at the ever so slightly resigned look on her daughters face. "No. He'll be helping with your sharingan too." Sarada's expression changed as her mother waved to a familiar silhouette whom she had most likely lied to about the time of their meeting in order to get him there on time. "Over here Kaka-snesei!"

Sarada was suddenly even more excited about the prospect of training than she could have imagined. The infamous copy nin Kakashi was one of the most highly regarded nins in the village, and also the most varied in his style. He knew more about jutsu than anyone, having copied and mastered so many. Some said he had successfully mimicked over 1000 jutsu, not to mention made a few of his own. "Rokudaime-sama..." she said with awe and respect.

Her mother had often referred to him as one of her grandparents, though Sarada knew it was not technically true. Her mothers parents were still around and she saw them regularly but as if to add some normalcy to her life two others had been added to the roster. He tucked away his little novel that Sarada now knew was somewhat explicit and raised his hand in greeting.

"Yo Sakura-chan! Sarada-chan. How is my favorite student?" He smiled with his eyes in half moons that creased his features. It was strange concept for the girl that someone she saw as a grandparent was essentially faceless to her. She had no idea what he looked like under the mask but upon asking she had found that no woman could tell her what Kakashi looked like with out blushing. Not even her mama.

"Don't you mean students?" Sakura asked pulling the man in for a hug.

"Yes, you mentioned that," he said chuckling, his dark eyes were ask inky as her own and though she could not see his lips she could tell he was genuinely pleased to see them both, even if he was not sure about Sakura's request. "You know I never thought I was a very good teacher." His hand reached to the back of his wild hair, his scar separating now that his eyes were opened fully.

Her mother stepped back and waved him off with a slight frown. "You were great. Not your fault we were all just as stubborn as you."

The man had never wanted to be hokage and admitted he got pulled into the position by a great deal of insistence on many peoples parts and possibly some blackmail. Tsunade called it persuasion but according to both Naruto and her mother it was more like harassment. In the end, for the good of his village, Hatake Kakashi became the Rokudaime and had done an excellent job, insisting he was just keeping the seat warm for the man who deserved it more than anyone he knew. He sighed through his mask. "My students all abandoned me."

Sakura bumped his hip with hers in a way that was so familiar it was almost painful. Neither of the two men of team seven were so friendly with their old sensei, both treating him with a respect that had been earned the hard way. Her mother had always had a much easier relationship with the older man, and Sarada believed him when he said that the medic was his favorite. "We always came back," she said with a cheeky grin.

A deep chuckle escaped him along with mock exasperation and dramatic eye lifting. "Cruel children that you are." After a moment of her mother objecting to his teasing, he turned to her and approached. "So, Sarada-chan, taijutsu and sharingan... We will start today with an assessment." He placed a hand on her shoulder and his expression became very serious and she relealized that he was examining her sharingan, which in her emotional state had activated.

"Good cause she's got a lot to learn." All three head turned to another familiar figure.

"Godaime-sama." Sarada greeted her other stand in grandparent with the same respect she had for the Rokudaime. Part of her wanted to jump up and down with glee. Her mothers old sensei and shishou would be her new instructors. She could not have asked for better. She would have to so something wonderful for her mama. Sure, Boruto got to train with her father, but Uchiha Sasuke was notoriously difficult to deal with. He was not great at explaining things. The two before her had years of practice teaching and had helped to train some of the best shinobi on the planet.

"Start with him and when you get that Kekkei Genkai and it's basics under your belt you'll come see me too. You're a perfect candidate for the 100 healings."

At the mention of the coveted jutsu that every nin dreamed of begin able to accomplish, but so very few could, she really did bounce on her heals. "Really?" She could hardly believe that she as going to be one of few women in the world that would learn this technique.

The busty blonde placed her hands on her hips in a way that reminded her a great deal of her own mother. "Of course! We'll help however we can. Us retired folk gotta pull our weight too you know," she said with a glint in her honey colored eyes.

* * *

Sakura sat in a tree near by as her daughter trained with the two people she respected most in the world. She did not hear her husband arrive but she felt his presence as he joined her on the sturdy branch. "Both?" Sasuke asked, looking grown at the trio who seemed to be working on Sarada's agility and speed.

"What do you mean?" she asked loftily, knowing full well what he meant but she wanted to hear it anyway. She was quite pleased with her self really. She was, perhaps, the only person who could have convinced either of them to train anyone. Somehow she had managed to get them both to agree. It could not have gone better. She was determined, as determined as Sarada, that her daughter would get the most well rounded education she could muster for her.

He sent one dark eye in his wifes direction watching her as she she watched the training with a keen eye. In a way she was overseeing her daughters training but she was leaving the details to the experts. He smirked. "The daughter of two sannins, the Uchiha heir, being trained by two former kages, whilst being mentored by the current one..."

He was right, it was impressive. More so if the wheels of fate turned as many suspected they would. "And if Konohamaru becomes the next one, then four kages will have trained her," she said with a smug smile.

Sasuke grunted reaching out his hand to stroke her arm, a sign to her that she had done very well. "And two of those kages are sannins as well. It might be considered overkill," he added, though she knew what he really thought. He was only teasing her lightly because he was not training their daughter and he had not thought about this little set up himself.

Her hand came up to grip his own, stroking the weathered knuckles with the pad of her thumb. "I just want to be sure she gets the best training available. We won't always be around to protect her. I want her to be ready for what's coming."

Sasuke knew she was right. As much as he wanted to protest saying he was keeping the village safe, there might come a day when he would not be able to save her. There might come a day when he would not be able to race in and shield her from danger. When that day came it would be nice to know that she could save herself and those she loved. "Ah," he agreed, proud of his little girl as her sharingans blazed in the light.

The pink haired beauty gazed fondly at her daughter and shrugged. "And besides you, Konohamaru, and Naruto are always so busy running after Boruto in one way or another. She never gets any proper training time with any of you. It's only fair that she get a couple of people to help her out."

"Kakashi is going to turn her into a mini copy nin," he noted with a slight frown. There was a part of him that wanted her to be a mini him. She would be in many ways, but there were far worse people to train her. Kakashi had much to pass on to one who was able to learn and not quite so stubborn as he had been in his youth.

"With super strength, her sharingan, and the 100 healings. I think she'll learn the chidori soon." A black brow raised and he quickly looked back towards the training. It reminded of his own with Kakashi. He recognised the speed training, or the start of it and she was right. Their old sensei was preparing her for his signature, and many others jutsu too. The speed was just the beginning, more would come now that he knew of Saradas excellent control. With a burst of speed Sarada launched forward surprising him. "She's going to be fast enough for it. She is your daughter," she remind him with a little chuckle.

"She wants to be Hokage," he stated. He had heard her say so a few times now, but until this moment he was not sure if she was serious. Sakura clearly believed her and believed in her. He was glad of it for there was no one more supportive than his own wife. That much he knew from experience.

Sakura leaned against him. "What better way to get there than to study under the Kages?" she asked ready to settle in for a few minutes, holding her husband. They sat contently for a short time and then the tranquility was broken by the sound of the 3:45 tram passing by. "Oh, I've got to go. I've got a meeting with the hospital board. I'll be back for dinner." He nodded and decided he would stay a bit longer. Sakura jumped down from the tree and leaned back to get a good look at him. "And Anata, do your best to make sure Boruto can keep up. We wouldn't want him falling behind," she said with a wink before she ran off. As she walked away Sasuke chuckled and smiled. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

End comments: I liked this and I hope you did too. I just wondered what Sarada would do if Boruto was hogging all of senseis and her father. So this is my take. And I know some of you might say that it makes no sense for Suna nins to be praising Sakura so but it does to me. As always I have no beta reader so please forgive any mistakes. I do my best. Reviews are always appreciated but no flames please. Until next time!


End file.
